


Want more milk?

by Minyron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Step-Brothers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyron/pseuds/Minyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP step-brother Steo AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want more milk?

**Author's Note:**

> Since some people (myself included) liked and wanted more of this verse, here is some porn. Unofficial sequel (I guess it'd come afterwards) / just juxtaposed to Hurt-Stiles's one. 
> 
> The scene is basically Theo manipulating Stiles into giving him a blowjob and things getting rough. It's dub-con because of the context but they treat it as consensual and inconsequential.

"I'm just saying", Theo pointed with a smirk, "that I have to get something out of _this_ too, you selfish brat".

He was holding a bottle of lube in his hand, high and visible, while he pushed the door with the other. A loud _click_ broke the silence that ensued, and left Stiles feeling trapped in the room.

He frowned. "You started it! I didn't make you do anything", he explained with outrage.

Theo laughed, "Well, you didn't stop it, so it was your fault."

"You're insane", Stiles said, taking a step back, "You're not going to do anything to my ass. Ever. And you call _me_ a pervert?"

Theo huffed, "Well at least I don't deny stuff? _Fine_ , for now, but there's other things too".

He took a few steps forward, coming into Stiles's personal space, and whispered "Take your time for that, but I'm horny now. There's other things we could do."

Stiles rolled his eyes, let out a sigh of resignation.

"Okay... what do you want to do?", he asked.

"Oh", Theo said, raising his eyebrows, "The brat says something reasonable at least!"

Stiles squinted at him, upset, "Stop calling me that before I change my mind. And acting like you're so much older, we're fucking months apart!"

"I'm still older", Theo replied smugly, "now _kneel_."

Stiles let out a deeper sigh, the commanding tone in Theo's voice already making his knees feel wobbly. He couldn't help how aroused his step-brother made him. His skin was tingly, there was a heat in his gut and a small tremor that shook his body whenever he directed him. Theo mocked him for it, but he couldn't help it. It was the worst kind of leverage to be used against him, precisely because it just felt so good. Theo had made him come more intensely in a few weeks than his right hand in all of his life. And just with rushed, rough handjobs and sweet nothings in his ear.

It was the first time that he'd demanded anything in return. Returning the favor.

"Breakfast's in an hour, so I don't know what you're waiting for", Theo urged, eyeing him suspiciously.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, waiting for Stiles to do whatever it was he wanted him to do.

"What do you want me to do, exactly?", Stiles said, and felt a bit pathetic, because he was pretty nervous.

"Are you dumb?", Theo blurted, opening his eyes and squinting them at him, "It's pretty obvious. Don't make me drag you to the floor. Stop stalling, get down and _suck_ "

He palmed his own erection through the fabric of his pyjamas, let out a sigh at the friction against his dick. He was already sporting a semi, and when Stiles finally knelt he came into contact with his bulge. The younger boy swallowed audibly. 

"Come on", Theo said, surprisingly softly, and gave Stiles a brief but sweet smile. Stiles was a bit dazzled, and placed his hands on Theo's thighs absent-mindedly, to ground himself. He looked again at his crotch, which was right in front of his face, a bit intimidating to be honest.

Stiles pulled Theo's pants down, saw the outline of his brother's dick in his underwear. He felt himself harden when he saw Theo's tip standing out, close to his happy trail, where his shirt had ridden up. There was a bead of precome, making it glisten.

His mouth watered a bit. Stiles was very horny now, felt a wave of excitement, because his brother _actually_ turned him on. He hadn't admitted it out loud, not to himself that seriously even, but it was true. So while he was at it, he may as well enjoy it.

Stiles palmed Theo carefully, tugging on his shaft with the elastic fabric. It earned him a soft moan from Theo. On instinct, he felt the impulse to surge forward and mouth at the tip, suckling on it and making Theo clench his fists.

"I... I like that, Stiles, but we don't have mu- uch t-", Theo stuttered, "iiiime"

"Get going, take it off", Theo added too sharply, grunting between gritted teeth, and almost fell back when Stiles licked around his dick's head for the first time. 

Stiles huffed a laugh, a sense of control also welcome. He rejoiced in the knowledge he had an effect over Theo just like Theo had over him.

He peeled off the piece of underwear too, down to Theo's knees, and put his hands on his ass cheeks to get closer. Theo had a pretty nice ass, he thought. More importantly, Theo's dick, that was springing free, booped him on the nose and fell down to rest over his cupid's bow. He could _smell_ Theo's precome, and he wanted to be drunk on the scent. He felt so much hotter, dragging his body closer to Theo so he could grind his erection against his tensed leg. 

Theo probably didn't even notice, because Stiles's tongue darted out and started licking all over Theo's dick, base to tip, several times. His brother's breathing hitched, and Stiles lost track of time a bit, enjoying the salty taste of his skin, spreading precome all around, loving the way it was rock hard for _him_. It was fun, and also frustrating, because he couldn't get off properly against Theo's leg. He was much too focused on teasing his brother. He sucked around the base again, coming up and finally parting his lips to engulf the tip into his mouth and suck.

Theo let out a shaky sigh, shifted a bit to stabilize himself and placed a hand on Stiles's morning hair. It didn't make it more unkempt, but just because it wasn't physically possible.

"For God's sake, Stiles, I get it's your first time, but are you doing this on purpose? You know, sucking a cock isn't actually only _sucking_ ", Theo said irritated, "You're pretty clever, aren't you? Relax your throat"

Stiles tried to protest, opening his eyes wide when Theo's other hand joined the one on his head. His brother just pushed the rest of his dick into his mouth. It hit the back of Stiles's throat, making him gag a little and tear up.

He tried to get away from it on instinct, but Theo held him firmly mid-way, enjoying the vibration of his aborted coughing reflex.  

"Relax, you're fine, breathe through your nose", he said, and Stiles did as instructed. 

He _really_ wanted to protest, he wanted to make it known that Theo was pretty rude for pushing his cock into his throat like that, but he already had Theo's cock in his mouth. _Theo's cock in his mouth._  And he was breathing okay, a bit fast but alright. He could do it. When he did something he liked to be good at it. His cock twitched in interest, and he cursed internally.

Luckily for him, Theo started moving on his own, slowly for starters. He reached the back of Stiles's throat with each motion, but not with a lot of pressure and shortly enough that he could resume his breathing pattern normally.

"Fuck, Stiles", Theo said, open-mouthed and with his eyes closed, "your mouth is awesome... it's... so... wet", he said.

 _Not very eloquent_ , Stiles told himself, and hummed around Theo's dick. Well, at least Theo _could_ speak. 

Theo took a deep breath, and started thrusting deeper. Stiles got used to it with each cycle, found he didn't have an obvious gag reflex, and could restrain his urge to cough long enough for Theo to make broken sounds.

"Aaaa- Ah, Stiles, holy shit", he said when Stiles hollowed his cheeks.

It made the way to his throat more tight, and minimized the chances of teeth happening. He didn't want to find out what would happen if he bit Theo.

"Just like that", Theo cheered roughly, and his grip on Stiles's tousled hair tightened.

He snapped his hips more vigorously, his pace from mild to short of brutal, hitting the back of Stiles's throat like he wanted to get past it. Stiles seriously didn't want to find out if you could fuck someone's windpipe, so he straightened his neck and let Theo have his way. One of his hands came down to the side of Stiles's head, thumb digging into Stiles's cheek; the other yanked him by his hair a bit too strongly.

He could feel Theo was close, so he took it, despite feeling the way each thrust would leave his voice a bit more hoarse in the future.  

"So close", Theo confirmed, bottoming out after a deep snap of his hips.

He quickly pushed between Stiles's wet lips. They made eye contact for the briefest instant before Theo went all the way in again. He moaned loudly. If the pressure then wasn't too much, the insane amount of come that Theo started pumping down his throat sure was. Stiles coughed violently when he couldn't fight the urge any more, and Theo pulled out with a groan, falling back on his ass. He prodded himself up with his elbows, looking at Stiles with a wolfish grin while the boy coughed. Stiles eyed him angrily.

"That's not how you swallow", Theo laughed, still basking in the afterglow. Despite having already come, his cock valiantly twitched at the sight of Stiles.

He was all sweaty and flushed, spit and some of the come dripping down his chin, looking debauched. 

"Fuck you", Stiles replied, though he was unable to avoid looking at Theo's dick. 

Theo smiled, satisfied, and silence befell them. 

Motion in the house dictated that their alone time was over, though, and Stiles groaned at what his life had become.

*

"Drink slowly", the Sheriff said, looking at Stiles with disapproval, "I could hear you choking this morning. You always swallow too quickly."

"Do you want more milk, honey?", Theo's mother told Stiles, shaking the jug in front of him too enthusiastically.

"Okay. No, thanks", Stiles said, his voice indeed hoarse.

"He's full. Next time, perhaps", Theo added with a smirk.

The Sheriff gave him a wary look, but paid no mind to it.

Stiles looked at Theo murderously, taking a bite of toast, and _really_ questioning his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked!


End file.
